Charger Pods
The charger pods are five beds inside the Boohball. Information Each Boohbah has their own charger pod - a strange-looking cocoon-like bed - within the Boohball, where they sleep (or "recharge" energy) as the ball flies around the world. Appearance A pod looks like a big, white organic ladle. The exterior has many scribbly patterns embossed all over it; the inside of the pod is fuzzy in texture, and is coloured a pastel shade of its respective Boohbah's colour. On the show, the pods are connected to a glowing white "energy system" - networks of vessels of the Boohbahs' energy - with each pod's handle and front linked to vessels acting like poles on the edges of the system. These vessels are situated on a white, circular floor, which circles the pods around either slowly (apparently usually when the Boohbahs are sleeping) or rapidly (typically when the children shout out the Boohbahs' names to wake them up and when the Boohball prepares to leave its hill). Trivia * One can say that the pods resemble fig halves (due to their shape and the Boohbahs inside them almost reminiscent of the seeds inside of the fig being exposed). * The pods are extremely similar in appearance to (and may have been influenced by) the chairs in Lama Su's office in the Star Wars film Episode II: Attack of the Clones; both the chairs and the pods look like spoons, are suspended from something, and are similar in shape. * In some books, like "Twirling, Whirling Swirl!", illustrations depict the pods as being mounted on a fuzzy platform. This may indicate that if the pods were to spin, like on the show, they would circle around each-other manually and not propelled by the platform underneath. ** In other books, like in "Sparkly Boohball", the pods are depicted the same way they are in the show - connected to and suspended from networks of "energy vessels". * When we go into the Boohball and see the Boohbahs inside their pods, they rotate counter-clockwise, but then begin to spin clockwise as the children wake Humbah up. After the Boohbahs are called back to the Boohball near the end of the show, the pods rotate and spin counter-clockwise. * Only one shot of the pods circling around at full speed was used. As a result, while the children wake each Boohbah up, Humbah can briefly (and appropriately) be seen awake, but the other four Boohbahs are still depicted asleep while the pods are spinning, even after the off-screen kids wake them up. Additionally, after Zumbah wakes up, the shot is mirrored to make it look like the pods are being spun around clockwise. ** The inverse happens in the closing sequence: all five Boohbahs should be sleeping, but since a slightly different version of the shot mentioned above is used, Humbah is still depicted awake. * The pods always appear at the beginning and (depending on which version you're watching) end of or one-fourth into the show, but when the Boohbahs fly into the Boohball as a present-giving event takes place, the pods are nowhere to be seen and the floor they would usually be on is almost completely blank. ** Likewise, the floor has a big hole in the middle to allow the children's present for the Storypeople to enter the ball, but when the pods are on the floor, the hole is not visible (most likely hidden by all the light surrounding it). Gallery Snapshot 1 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Humbah inside their pod Snapshot 5 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Jingbah inside their pod Snapshot 4 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Jumbah inside their pod Snapshot 3 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah inside their pod Snapshot 2 (19-05-2019 1-47 PM).png|Zumbah inside their pod Category:Boohzone Category:Location Category:Objects Category:Beds